


Tick tock

by Roosterbytes



Category: Dark Poetry - Fandom, Dark Themes - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Life rant, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: Time is running out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got reminded of the situation with my Grampy after watching a video. I'm hoping by writing this it will leave me alone and allow me to push it deep down again.

It’s hard to hear the news no matter how many times you repeat it.  
It comes to the point where your mind has blocked it out,  
locking it deep inside a chest that you hope won’t see the light of day.  
But it does, and once again, it hurts.

Time is ticking down.  
Will it be today?  
Tomorrow?  
Will it happen while he’s away?

You don’t know, you don’t even know if you want to.  
But deep down, you’re screaming to know.  
You want someone to tell you so you can prepare yourself.  
To make the most of your time with him.

But you don’t know.  
The doctors don’t know.  
Their answer was a simple “It could happen anytime”.  
Funny they don’t have an answer when they’re the ones who put it there.  
They’re the one who put the ticking time-bomb in his chest.  
They decided it was the solution,  
believed it was..

What assholes.

They tried to reassure your mother,  
tell her that his heart would still work,  
that the pacemaker was just assisting.  
They’re liars.  
Fucking liars.

He has vascular dementia.  
Not enough blood is reaching his brain,  
and now they’re telling you the pacemaker is going to stop working.  
Where will that leave him?  
His mind is already slowly going..

I realize he’s “old”,  
That I don’t have a deep connection with him..  
But he’s still my Grandfather--  
He’s still my Grampy.

You can’t take him from me.  
I won’t let you.  
Even if it’s a losing fight,  
even if I know there’s nothing I can do,  
I won’t go down quietly.  
I won’t let you take him from us.

Time may be ticking,  
but you better be damn sure that we’re not letting go without a fight.


End file.
